The present invention relates broadly to control systems, and in particular to a precision amplitude control system for a high Q pendulum.
In the prior art, the requirements for the electrical control of pendulums are especially well known, particularly in the areas of electric clocks and similar devices. It is well-known that pendulum devices of high precision have been built but even in the best of these, it has not been possible to eliminate the effects of the variations in the driving impulses to the pendulum and the friction in the suspension. The use of feedback in prior basic electro-mechanical systems resulted in a reduction in Q for the circuit. Some control systems utilized continuous tachometer and position feedback devices that add undesirable damping functions which result in additional power loss in the system. The present invention provides a precision amplitude control apparatus which maintains high Q circuit and operates on reduced power consumption.